Admired
by Aeria
Summary: Kurt/Blaine fluff. Spoilers for the episode description for the Valentines Episode, immediate reaction fic.


Title: Admired

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Spoilers for the episode description for Episode 13

Summary: Valentine's Day shenanigans. Not those kind…it's rated PG.

Words: 800

A/N: Immediate response fic to spoilers.

* * *

><p>"I have a secret admirer!" Kurt announces it triumphantly as he sweeps across the room and drops effortlessly to perch on the corner of Blaine's bed. He's left his bag in the usual spot, given Blaine barely a chance to look up from his book and announced the big news.<p>

For a second Blaine's thoughts flash back to last Valentine's Day and his grand, misinterpreted declaration of being in love. He deserves this. "Oh?" is all Blaine says.

Kurt's chin inches higher and he swivels to cross his legs and lean forward. "Yes. Two delightful cards and a box of chocolates and a rose. And all very tastefully picked and executed. Here!" He stretches out and sure enough there's a small red love heart box of dark little chocolates.

Blaine's eyebrows shoot up and his cheeks flush as he shakes his head and says, "No thank you."

Kurt keeps talking, taking little bites of chocolate in between. "No one has a clue who it is, I've asked, but everyone is pretty sure whoever it is is sneaking around during classes and leaving this stuff in my locker. Which…" his brow furrows, "Which is actually a bit weird because that means whoever he is, he has my locker combination." He hums and bites into a second chocolate.

"What do the cards say?" Blaine asks, blinking a little, his eye still not quite feeling right but certainly almost back to normal.

Kurt sighs happily and it's a little bit ridiculous how dreamy his voice comes out. "Oh just the usual. Undying love and he doesn't feel like he's worthy and he wishes he could spend Valentines Day with me, he wishes he could spend every day with me." Another sigh and Blaine's reaching for the chocolates and chewing down on one as Kurt looks over at him and his face falls.

"You're not cross, are you?"

Blaine shrugs but doesn't sound not-cross when he says, "Why would I be cross?"

"You're jealous?" Kurt questions carefully. "Because you shouldn't be! Oh my god, Blaine you shouldn't be!" He scrambles forward and pushes the chocolates off to the side and kisses him hard on the mouth. Everything tastes like chocolate and Blaine grins under Kurt's mouth.

"If I knew who he was I'd say thank you very much and then tell him all about you. Blaine…" Kurt trails off, hands on Blaine's cheeks. "Blaine we're going to New York together. Well, I'm going to New York and you're stuck here but then you're going to come to New York as well and we'll be together and we're going to have a fall wedding and a medium sized dog." Another kiss and Blaine's tongue licks out cheekily to swipe at Kurt's bottom lip.

"It's nice, the attention. And it's lonely at school without you, especially on Valentine's Day because I know how much you would love it." Another kiss and this one takes longer and Kurt almost loses his train of thought. "Sorry, I didn't mean to talk about someone else today. It just felt really special."

Blaine laughs at him and pushes him back down the bed with so he can slide out and move to his dresser. "It's fine," he tells him, a hand trying to tame his ungelled hair. "Absolutely fine." He turns back around and offers up a familiar looking rose-red envelope. "Happy Valentine's Day, Kurt."

Kurt's brow creases and things start clicking into place before he's even reached out and taken it Before he slides a finger in and along the seam to rip it open and pull out the card inside. There are rose petals and silver glitter just like in the other two cards he's gotten today and he's grinning and rolling his eyes as he opens the card and reads the neat block letters that now very much remind him of Blaine's neat, flowing scrawl.

_You're my first and my only Valentine, _

_And I wanted today to be special and I knew I couldn't be there,_

_Can I be your secret admirer as well as your boyfriend, _

_I want to be your everything, _

_All my love, _

_Blaine. _

Kurt grabs at him and pulls him in close, rising up on his knees to kiss at his lips over and over and laugh there. "Of course it was you," he giggles.

"You're not upset?" Blaine asks, "You seemed pretty excited about there being another guy."

Kurt laughs harder and shakes his head and keeps kissing him. "You're perfect," he mumbles.

"I'm not," Blaine counters, letting Kurt pull him down softly onto the bed.

Kurt just sighs and snuggles in close, content to spend the rest of his Valentine's Day exactly where he is. "Perfect to me. Which is all that matters."


End file.
